Earth anchoring systems are known for use in holding objects such as underwater concrete mattresses in place. Such anchoring systems are also used to secure buoys, floating docks and pipelines, and as anchor moorings to help protect reefs and natural resources, among many other applications.
Known technology for installing earth anchoring systems includes drilling a hole and/or jetting a hole into the soil, usually by divers or surface-based drill rigs when the anchoring takes place underwater, then inserting the earth anchor into the hole and backfilling with soil or concrete. Such technology is not environmentally sensitive and can be time-consuming and expensive to implement.
Surface-powered hydraulic and pneumatic vibratory hammering devices also exist for vertically driving such anchors into the soil. One known type of earth anchor that may be driven by such methods is the MANTA RAY MR-SR™ anchor, commercially available from Foresight Products in Fort Mill, S.C. Such anchors are driven into the ground with no holes, no digging and no concrete. This anchor compacts the soil around itself, providing a safe and environmentally sensitive installation. Once driven to the proper depth, an upward pull on the anchor tendon rotates the anchor into a perpendicular “anchor lock” position in undisturbed soil.
Anchors must also be driven to a minimum depth, typically at least 15 feet beneath the floor surface, during installation. Proper holding capacity must also be measured so that the anchors can be used with confidence. Ensuring proper placement and holding capacity for each anchor can be time-consuming, slow, and expensive.
There is a continuing need for an anchor driving device and method that ensures proper placement, setting, and holding capacity for an anchor.